elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Korvanjund
Korvanjund (Dragon Language: Korvanjund: " "Holdings of Jarl Gjalund) is an ancient Nordic tomb in . It is the final resting place of High King Borgas. Korvanjund is a ruin in the Pale, northeast of Whiterun. It is now home to draugr. There are either Imperial soldiers or Stormcloaks inside, along with draugr. A word wall for Slow Time is in the same room as the Jagged Crown, a quest item. However, most of this is blocked by a rock wall unless the associated quest is active. Solving the puzzles The clues to the first puzzle is on the Ebony Dragon Claw. Moving the rings to match the symbols and inserting the claw will open it. In the next room there is a lever which is located on the left side after crossing the bridge on the second floor. Quests The Jagged Crown The quest is given to the Dragonborn as their first task after joining their chosen faction. Returning to Windhelm or Solitude, the assigning officer directs them to Korvanjund to retrieve the legendary Jagged Crown. Sublocations Korvanjund Temple This is the entrance to Korvanjund proper. There are three bandits outside the entrance to Korvanjund Temple. Korvanjund Halls The middle section of Korvanjund. Korvanjund Crypt This is the location of Borgas, a draugr who wears the Jagged Crown. Notable items *Skill Book (Light Armor): Jornibret's Last Dance - In the northern-most section of the temple. Up the stairs on the right, it is on the left side of the larger-sized chest, clenched by skeletal remains. *Spell Tome: Conjure Flame Atronach - In the crypt. *Ebony Dragon Claw. *The Jagged Crown. *Word Wall for Slow Time shout Gallery Jagged Crown in Red.png|Korvanjund Crypt (Red Circle is the Jagged Crown) KorvanjundExploit.jpg|The player using the Korvanjund exploit, with nearly 200 corpses infront of them. Trivia *There is an exploit that can be made once Korvanjund is entered. Once there, as an Imperial or Stormcloak, there are four soldiers that can be repeatedly killed, since they keep respawning (the commanding officer won't become hostile). This may be short lived because of the huge amount of corpses that will pile up, but depending on the Dragonborn's skill level it can give a significant level boost. *There is a hidden treasure chest in Korvanjund Halls (the second section). It is in the area with the lever to open a gate during the Jagged Crown quest. Upstairs is a pedestal with a dagger by the right wall. If the dagger is picked up a passage will open leading to the chest. **This chest is protected by a floor spike trap that activates when opened *Two heavy bowls full of gems, one spell tome and a Honed Ancient Nord Sword of Cold can be found in the crypt. The bowls are on the ledge left from the chair where a draugr wearing The Jagged Crown is sitting. The ledge is unreachable but the gems will drop off when hit by a blast of explosion if a Dragonborn uses Dawnbreaker to kill a draugr nearby. Using the "Unrelenting Force" shout will also make the gems fall down from the ledge. Bugs *Sometimes the word for Slow Time can not be learned. The animation will still occur, but the Thu'um will not show up to be unlocked. **This has been seen to happen after learning the other two words beforehand. *The rings on the puzzle door may not rotate. **Fixed by loading an earlier save. *After taking the Jagged Crown and exiting Korvanjund, the load screen may crash; leaving the Dragonborn stranded. Loading new saves in Korvanjund will not solve this bug. *In Korvanjund Halls, shortly after entering, there will be a path protected by swinging axes that leads to a chest. If a follower goes through with the Dragonborn while the axes are still swinging, they may phase through the wall after being hit. *Shortly after entering, and after clearing out the first room with either Imperials or Stormcloaks, there will be a short path on the left. The wooden door at the end is barred, but like many other such doors, the bar can be lifted from this side by scanning for a certain spot on the door. This allows skipping a large portion of the Korvanjund interior. *Sometimes the door to the crypt cannot be opened. **Resolved by saving and reloading. **After leaving the crypt and proceeding back to Korvanjund, if you raise the bar, then quickly lower it and open the door it will work. *If Korvanjund was discovered before starting the "Jagged Crown" quest, the rubble wall blocking the main section may still be there once the quest is active, making it impossible to further the quest. There will, also, be no Stormcloaks/Imperials soldiers waiting with Galmar Stone-Fist/Legate Rikke and Ralof/Hadvar. There will be no Imperials/Stormcloaks guarding the tomb, instead the three bandits will still be there. ** fix: Leave the temple, re-enter (upon re-entering, Galmar and Ralof/Rikke and Hadvar will have proceeded through to the next area), disable collision with console command, go through the wall, re-enable collision. The same may have to be done to leave the temple. ** fix: using a plate or a bucket along with Whirlwind Sprint to glitch through the wall. Appearances * de:Korvanjund es:Korvanjund fr:Korvanjund pl:Korvanjund ru:Корваньюнд Category:Skyrim: The Pale Locations Category:Skyrim: Word Wall Locations